USS Endeavour (NCC-73657)
For the mirror universe counterpart, please see ISS Endeavour. The USS Endeavour (NCC-73657) was a Federation ''Prometheus'' class starship in service to Starfleet in the mid to late 24th century, under the command of Captain John Taggart. History In October of 2378, Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, (Senator Tal'Aura), of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. John and the Endeavour were assigned by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045 and was charged with preventing the Reman warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon, which would eliminate all life on the planet. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], fresh from escaping the failed negotiations, was to rendezvous with the Battle Group also, but was instead ambushed in the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Upon receiving news from Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the existence of the weapon, Admiral Janeway immediately ordered the vessels nearest to his position to the Bassen Rift, hoping the interference would stop the Remans from calling for reinforcements. The effects would also prevent the Scimitar from detecting the hiding fleet, in hopes of a surprise attack. However, the Enterprise was attacked before they could reach the fleet, and the effects of the Bassen Rift also disabled their communications. Several minutes after the Enterprise's expected arrival time had passed, the fleet moved to find their last known position. Although they arrived late, the nine starships found the Scimitar and its thalaron weapon destroyed. Although the Enterprise had suffered heavy damage and casualties, the fleet joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing her out of the rift until her engines could be repaired. After Shinzon's short lived coup, the Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when, in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten. The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. Crew manifest *'Commanding officer' **Captain/Commodore John Taggart (2378-present) *'Executive officer' **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander Mark Bainbridge (2378-present) *'Chief science officer' **Lieutenant Padme Davenport (2378-present) *'Chief engineer' **Lieutenant Commander Samuel Brisko (2378-present) *'Tactical officer/Security chief' **Lieutenant Otaro (2378-present) *'Communications officer' **Ensign/Lieutenant Sintok (2378-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Doctor Julian Bashir (2378-present) **Doctor Sasha Franklin (2381-2384) *'Assistant chief medical officer' **Dan (Emergency Medical Hologram) *'Flight controller' **Lieutenant Franklin Brown (2378-present) Category:Federation starships Category:Prometheus class starships